


All I Want is You

by FromOZwithlove



Series: 452 Songfics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOZwithlove/pseuds/FromOZwithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of All I Want is You by U2</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is You

Percy was always offering Annabeth things. She started noticing just how much after her feet got cold and he attempted to get Apollo to bring the sun closer to Earth. After that, it started happening every day. He would give her anything she asked for, and more. After Tartarus, he doted on her to the point where it got annoying. He would bring her breakfast every day, even though she had assured him repeatedly that she could stand up and get it herself. It wasn't that she was complaining. Not having to clean her bunk gave her more time to plan future improvements to Olympus's architecture. However, what he didn't understand was that she was just happy that they were together. As long as she still had Percy, she was fine. But the foot massages were a bonus.


End file.
